Invitation: Shocking A Dragon!
Declined Land of Water, A beach on the Coast Ryūza lay on the soft beach soaking in rays of shining sunlight. Seagulls flew overhead and crabs scuttled across the shining sand. The waves crashed in and receded in the background. Ryūza lay thinking to him self what a lovely day it was. He had no cares in the world, he just wanted to soak up some rays and maybe swim a bit later. He reached across the sand and grasped a stray coconut that had fallen from a nearby palm tree. He head butted it making a distinct crack in its hard shell and put his lips to the crack drinking the water that poured out. Wiping his lips he stood up and stretched his whole body, then slowly he tilted his head to the side and addressed the man behind him. "What do you want." he asked in a monotone voice. The man was dressed in a black trench coat and had on a white mask with a thunderbolt overlapping one eye hole. Slung over his back was a long needle looking sword resting in a dark sheathe. His spiky hair slightly swayed, corresponing to the gentle breeze. "You are Ryūza the Blue Dragon if I am not mistake? My name is Kuro Isei, leader of The Syndicate and I would like to propose an offer, well more like an invitation. Our sole aim is to bring true peace to this wretched, corrupted world and a man with your particular skill set ''could help rid this world of evil. Within this organization I'm creating a special unit of hand picked shinobi, the finest shinobi. Ryūza, will you help me cleanse our world?" Kuro said as he stretched out his arm towards the tall, slender man. Ryūza stared at the masked man quizzically. "You want ME to join your organization?" He asked rhetorically. He let out a soft chuckle and spoke again. "A man of my skill is high above the levels of you and your Syndicate. I think I'll decline that offer. Now get out of my sight before you anger me any further with you idealistic nonsense." He put the coconut to his lips and took another swig. A smile emerged on his face underneath his mask. "A man can make many mistakes in his life, but underestemating his foe is one thing a man should never do and can prove fatal. You have yet to witness true power. I will show you a glimpse of unseen power, now battle me and I will show you the fatal mistake of underestemating your foe. If you approve of my power, you will join my cause. Make your move," Said the masked man as his eye holes illuminated in a crimson red light due to the activation of his Sharingan. Persuading A Dragon Turning toward the masked man Ryūza smiled. "You really want to do this?" He asked. "You want to face the almighty power of the dragon lord? Fine then be my guest." He dropped his coconut as he stretched again, cracking his neck he readied himself. "Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique!" He shouted as his hand pointed forward. Out of the ocean formed a great dragon of water. It roared spreading seawater through the air and charged at the masked man. "Water Style? Hmm.. an earth release counter would be wise... Earth Release: Rock Shelter," Kuro shouted. A dome of solid rock encased him, deflecting the water dragon bullet. Kuro looked down to the floor and saw all the water from the previous attack. ''"Water.. A conductor.. Perfect," ''He said in his head. After a multitude of hand seals, he place his hands on the floor. "Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder!" Kuro shouted. A wave of electricity erupted from his palms on to the water, since water was a conductor the surging electic wave travelled at an alarming speed towards his opponent. Ryūza jumped out of the way as a stray bolt singed his cloak. "Hmm utilizing the water from my dragon to try and shock me, not bad." he exclaimed "However I won't let up my attack. Five Element Bomb!" He shouted as he created the bomb and charged at the man at blinding speeds. "That technique? Already? He is rather impatient.. well if thats how is playing it i will NOT dissapoint. '''Mangekyō Sharingan!!'" Said Kuro as the pattern in his eyes slightly changed to a more unique one. Kuro simply glazed upon the raging ball of destruction and created a dimensional rift in the centre of the ball, causing it to be sucked into his dimension within a matter of seconds. Almost immediately after, he threw a Kunai into the sky. Once it had reached its peak, Kuro and the kunai switched positions.. Thanks to his signature technique, the Space-Time Transition. He was now several meters high. "Great Fire Destruction!" He said, prior to expelling a massive stream of intense flames towards his charging opponent. Upon his landing, he tapped into Saikens chakra and was shrouded in its whispy red cloak, that would enhance his physical prowess and healing. The red cloak was just the beginning of his initial jinchuriki transformation. "Damn Uchihas" Ryūza muttered to himself as he jumped back away from the flames. "I guess i'll have to use this." He shouted in a annoyed tone. "Water Release: Water Hydra Jutsu!" He screamed as massive amounts of water encircled him blocking the blazing fireball. As the smoke cleared five water dragons emerged from the sphere surrounding him. "Bite him to death!" He yelled as the dragon's charged at the Man. As both eyes simultaneouslty bled, as Kuro casted jet-black flames upon the water dragons. "Amaterasu!" Roared the crimson eyed shinobi. The amaterasu, regarded as the ultimate form of fire release, evaporate every trace of water vapour from the dragons causing them to be banished. "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu," He said as around twenty Kuro's appeared in thin air, all shrouded in Saikens chakra. They lined up and all shouted "Wind Release: Spiraling Impulse!!!" He said after. A an inhumain hurrican travelled through the air and immediately after, They all shot out a stream of fire into the gust travelling at an ubelieveable speed and intensity "I seriously hate those eyes." Ryūza roared as he stared at the massive gust of flames barreling towards him. "I guess I have no choice." He sighed. "Looks like you get to dance with a dragon after all!" He shouted as he activated his dragon form. His eyes glowed blue and his pupils grew thinner and more reptilian. His hair became bit longer and swayed in the breeze as two large wings shot from his back gleaming in the sun. Parts of his body grew shining blue scales as ten bladed tails shot from his back. He dashed left at a almost sonic speed as the twister of fire scarred the earth to his right."Your'e not as bad as I thought." He exclaimed. "I'll give you that." "My power is far beyong the human comprehension for I, Kuro Isei the Thunderbolt, am the saviour of this wolder are creator of the new world," He announced. The chakra in the thickened as he released an immense amount of chakra. The red shroud became a darker shade of red, three out of his six possible tails grew from the cloak. ''"Now.. do you require any ''further demonstrations," He asked. The grains of sand in the surrounding in area where levitating at the shere density of Kuro's chakra. "Let's see If you can match this!" Ryūza roared as he kicked up a fluffy of wind."Dragon Art: Dragonic Bomb!" A shining sphere of dark blue flaming energy formed in his hand. "Counter this with a technique of your own and I'll consider you offer. Fail and i'll tear the flesh off you bones!" He smiled as he began to charge toward the man. For a second Kuro lost his composure and nearly felt a hint of fear, but before the hinderance could take over his body he bit his tongue, a childhood habbit he had that help him concentrate. "Some things never change," He said in his head as he briefly reminisced to the days with his family. Seconds later he regained focus. He knew that this technique from his foe was formidable but in order to get closer to his dream he would have to put everything he had into this attack. He made a dangerous choice, activating the fourth tail. Kuro knew that it may not of been enough so he decided to crank it up a notch by entering the version 2 state. The chakra cloak converted into humanoid shape with four flowing tails. His animalistic mouth opened and a ball of blackish purple chakra formed, it was launched from his mouth and grew in size until it finally combatted the lethal Dragonic bomb. Prior to the collision, Kuro reverted back to the standard version 1 state. The two balls of great energy smashed together, both trying in a despeate attempt to over power the other. Kuro created a shadow clone and sent it directly underneath the two raging bombs, the clones hand manifested a small flame on each finger tip and slammed it to the ground. "Uchiha Flame Formation" It said. Right after, a cylindrical barrier enveloped the two battling bomb. Moments later, the two bombs cancelled each other out resulting in a catastrophic explosion within the barrier. "Now.. join me in this noble quest to change the world!" Kuro said removing his mask, a symbol of his trust in Ryūza as he rarely ever shows his face. Ryūza smiled and began to laugh uncontrollably. As he regained his composure he began to speak."Kuro was it. Not many people can match me in a battle." His draconic features started to disappear as he continued."I have not had a fight like that in such a long time, I can't even remember the last time I laughed like this." He began to walk towards Kuro, his coat and hair flying about in the gusting storms whipped up by their techniques."I believe that you are unlike most Uchia I have met. I can see that your heart is pure and untainted by the curse of your clan's name." He stopped in front of Kuro and held out his hand, smiling."I shall join you in your quest to rid the world of this corruption, but I have one question before we begin." Ryūza stated his simile growing quite malevolent."Who's our first target?" As he replaced his mask he reached out and firmly shook Ryūza's hand. Once he retracted his arm the chakra in which he was shrouded in faded away back into his body. "Meio Yuki, or in other words the Mizukage. Currently she is in charge of the Hidden Mist, by home. She is unfit to be deemed as its leader. We must be in political control of the village and have the shinobi and villagers on our side. Once that deed is completed, then and only then can our real plan truly commence. I knew I could trust you. Welcome to The Syndicate," He grinned, replacing his mask. Kuro extended his arm and grabbed on to the shoulder of Ryūza. They teleported to the Land of Raging Tides via the Kamui. Thus Kuro's and his teams quest to Salvation begun. Category:Dreamscape